30 Prompts, 30 Moments
by Flywithme208
Summary: 2p AU.. There are some memories even the 2p citizens hold dear to them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Marydel here! I will be doing a one shot for 30 prompts for the pairing 2p usuk. (I thought this would help me write something out of my comfort zone, and get ideas for _I am King) _And now for the Prompts:

* * *

1. Spaniel

2. Dislocation

3. Bathroom

4. Supporter

5. Providence

6. Third

7. Tome

8. Mixing

9. Dilemma

10. Option

11. Memory

12. Moving

13. International

14. Soul

15. Power

16. Inheritance

17. Adjacent

18. Assertion

19. Demand

20. Riot

21. Dictator

22. Hour

23. Simple

24. Arcade

25. Mortal

26. Bird

27. Frightening

28. Carry

29. Sunshine

30. Love

* * *

Thank you for reading! This story may also have a different title once I think of some thing better.


	2. Spaniel

**Day one. Prompt: Spaniel- **One of any of several breeds of small or medium-sized dogs, usually having a long, silky coat and long, drooping ears.

* * *

Most people had cat or dogs for pets. Take him for an example; he has a pure-breed Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. Perfect for distinguished families like the Johnson, but the new neighbors were a different story. They didn't own cats, dogs, or even rabbits; no they owned wolfs, two to be exact. Yankee and Pumpkin. Yankee was more of a lone wolf, only coming out when one of his masters took him for a walk. Pumpkin altogether was a different story; the dog was over affectionate, constantly going through their yard, and now currently trying to gnaw Mr. Johnson's arm off.

Mr. Johnson was tolerant of the Jones-Kirkland household and their unusual habits, but this took it way too far. He would go and tell them to keep their mutts off his property, but he was currently being mauled by Pumpkin at the moment. Mrs. Johnson was no help either she stood there in complete horror. A knock on the door broke her out of her daze. "Now who could be at the door in this weather?" she walked towards the door completely forgetting about her husband's predicament.

She opened the door to find the two odd neighbors, huddled under a small umbrella, standing at the doorstep. Alfred had his usual indifferent expression while Arthur's showed pure terror, and worry. "Pumpkin didn't come home," the strawberry blonde practically sobbed, "did he show up here?" The woman pointed dumbly at the wolf that was currently attacking her husband. The strawberry blonde sprinted out of the brunette's grasp and ran straight for the beast. Surprisingly the wolf got off of the man and leaped right onto his master, licking his face as if he was a small common house dog. Mr. Johnson stared in shock; was that really all it took to get that beast off of him? The brunette man steeped into the house, snickering.

"Sorry about Pumpkin." He said, "He's very... friendly and affectionate. We all can't have wolves as calm as Yankee, huh." He lightly joked, causing Arthur to sit up and glare at the man.

"Don't speak about Pumpkin that way! He's a very _sweet_ and _loving_ wolf!" Arthur pouted.

"He's a nuisance to the neighbors, and you need to put that damn wolf on a leash!"

"Alfie, language! And don't say mean things about Pumpkin, he is a free spirit!" That comment cause Mrs. Johnson to go into a fit of laughter. She laughed even long after the two left their home. Mr. Johnson however grumbled quite for a long time. He much preferred spaniels over wolves

* * *

Okay so I know this was way too short and was complete and utter crap, but i'll try and work on making them longer and better. I don't really know how a beta works, but if someone is willing to help i'd be thankful! Thank you for reading


	3. Dislocation

**Day Two. Prompt: Dislocation- **to put out of joint or out of position, as a limb or an organ.

Fluff warning!

* * *

Alfred F. Jones (preferbably known as Fred) was irresistible. Tan skin, aburen eyes, and a smile that would piss Brad Pitt off. Everyone wanted him, damn it! Well except Arthur Kirkland, who didn't even look in his direction, and it pisses him off to no end. He had girls throwing themselves at his feet, and males questioning themselves, but this green eyed bookworm won't even utter a simple hello. If that's how he wants to play it then alright, Alfred was always up for a game.

First he had to find his target of course. He skimmed the area, and smirked when he caught sight of the Brit. Perfect. Said Brit was currently showing his girly visiting cousin Artie around the park and into his domain, the batting cage. 'Showtime' he thought cockily. Picking up his bat, he hit the first ball flawlessly. He checked over his shoulder to see if Arthur noticed; he wasn't even paying attention, but his stupid cousin was. _'Well an audience is an audience'_, he flashed the other Kirkland a wink, causing him to flush pink and giggle a tiny bit.

He hit the other ball with the same flawlessness, and heard Artie sigh in awe. He felt a smirk, and his ego rise. Fred decided it was time to kick it up a notch; he began hitting the ball twice as hard, showing of batting tricks, and every once in a while flashing an award winning grin towards Artie. He loved, no craved the attention, and this Kirkland was giving it.

He decided it was time for a grand finale. When the final ball was pitched he hit it twice as hard as he normally would. _'Shit!'_ He felt as if he ripped his arm apart. Damn he dislocated his shoulder…again. "Oh butterscotch! Are you all right?" he was brought out of his usual spiteful, when he heard a slightly high pitched British voice. He looked up to see Arthur's cousin fussing over him.

If only he were paying attention to what the Brit was saying; he was too busy eyeing him up, cute, giggly, attentive, and great for his ego. Much better than the other! He felt himself be pulled up and slowly dragged out and away from the cage. "Don't worry Ducky; we'll get you one of my cupcakes and to the hospital quickly." He batted his, what Fred now noticed, baby blue eyes. What Fred didn't notice was that Arthur Kirkland gave his baby cousin a wink, _Operation Get Artie's Man_ was a success.

* * *

Okay, I have a couple of things to say. Thank you so much for all the reviews, the alerts, and the favorites! Literally this has been the worst week, and seeing all of this was the best part of my week! You all are amazing, especially for receiving a crappy, and rushed two chapters, that don't deserve all of this! I will be updating more often now that I have more time!

Marydel out! Peace, love, and old bay!


End file.
